Masturbatory Fantasies
by L. Monster
Summary: Yuki Eiri finds something extremely disturbing in his lover's computer, contrary to his first impulse he decides to deal with it. *COMPLETE* YxS
1. Chapter 1

**MASTURBATORY FANTASIES**

By: L. Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I've written a few Gravi one shots over the past month and even though I don't have a Beta and there's probably quite a few mistakes in my writing, I simply couldn't help myself. This is a two chapters fic, hope the second isn't disappointing although it is quite a bit longer than the first. Again, I'm not a very good writer but I've a knack for humour, I hope at least that shows.

-

"It's- it's not what you think!"

"Like hell it's not!"

"Yu-Yuukii! Get back here!"

The door to Yuki's study shut right in front of the singer's nose, missing his face by a mere couple inches. The pink haired boy pounded hard on the door for a couple of minutes but it remained shut.

"At least give me back my laptop!" yelled the singer in one last desperate attempt to get the writer's attention back. Suddenly heavy steps were heard from inside the study and the door opened revealing a pale-faced Yuki Eiri. He looked livid.

Shuichi instinctively covered his head with his forearms and turned slightly to his side.

"You are not getting it back, not until you go to fucking therapy and I hear back from the shrink that you've been heavily medicated!" hissed the novelist, cigarette dangling from his lips, half of which was pure ash that scattered as he spoke.

"Yuki! I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of this! You of all people!" the singer spoke half concerned half amused. "Everyone masturbates you know! Even you! I know because I've gone through your search history before!"

The novelist raised a fist menacingly as his shoulders shook out of control, eyes closed, cigarette almost bitten in two…

"I masturbate to PORN! Not to fucking - not to - THAT!" With that, he returned into the darkness of his study shutting the door behind him as noisily as he could manage.

Shuichi sat down on the spot crossing his legs in front of him. He thought hard for a couple of seconds.

Meanwhile inside the studio, all lights off, Yuki Eiri sat in his chair with his elbows resting on the desk.

Of all possible things, he had never expected his genki lover to like that kind of things. Not in a sexual way anyways. Sexual… holy shit, the thought suddenly downed in on him. He was sharing his house, his life with someone who was into … that. The thought was just sick, so overwhelmingly disturbing, so fucking mental. And he thought he was the perverted one of the two. Holy fucking shit.

No, he wouldn't have it. He just had to find the logic behind it all… after all, he did have some kind of feelings for the damn brat. Wasn't it his job as a lover to understand his mate's faults and help him through them?

Pff, no way. He was right to be mad, hell, he was right to be disturbed! Was he not? Was this normal after all? Could it be that he had been so engrossed in his work that he had missed the memo? Was it suddenly plain normal sexual behaviour to be turned on by… that? Was he old fashioned now? The thought terrorised him. He picked up the phone and dialled a number by heart.

After a couple of rings a voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Sensei? It's me. I have a- question."

After an uncomfortable conversation full of pauses and audible nods (un's), the writer hung up the phone and stared at the pink laptop in front of him.

"Fine." the novelist whispered, as he hit on the 'play' button, hoping to dear life a naked man (or woman!) would appear at some point.

-

To be continued… stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**MASTURBATORY FANTASIES**

By: L. Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Alright, second and last chapter of this little story. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

-

"It's called Auto-erotic Narcissism and there's NOTHING wrong with it!" cried the pink haired boy as he stumbled into the living room where his lover was standing, looking affronted. "It's completely normal and compared to polygamy and solicitation it's the fucking handshake of sexual acts!"

"So-solicitation?!" cringed the writer.

"Well you've slept with half the women in the country, at least a handful of them must have been hookers!"

Yuki Eiri's look of utter disbelief spoke for itself. "What the fuck have you been reading?"

Shuichi crossed his arms and stroke a pose reminiscent of Mika Seguchi. "I've been doing some research…" he cut himself short. "And that's not the point! I'm an artist! Scratch that, I'm a beautiful young artist and these are the best years of my life! I look GOOD and you know it!" he finished passionately, the background behind him an incandescent wall of flames that matched the colour of his eyes turned red.

"You fucking masturbate to videos of yourself!" hissed the blonde, "Videos of you singing!"

"Well, so do a lot of people!" yelled the singer in outrage. "And they would argue that I'm drop dead gorgeous! My sex appeal onstage is so damn sexy it would seduce itself if it could!" he half smirked at his eloquence.

The novelist took a drag of his cigarette and sat down on the couch, sliding down so that his head rested directly on the back.

"That's irrelevant."

Suddenly shocked by the fact that his lover didn't argue that last point, Shuichi not knowing what to do took a deep breath and held it, like a child throwing a fit.

It took him several deep breaths but after a silence that lasted half a minute, he novelist spoke, "It's taking every ounce of self control I possess not to beat you to a pulp right here, right now. So why don't you quit being so fucking defensive and sit the fuck down."

Shuichi, who had turned a delicate shade of blue, exhaled and tried hard to regain his cool. He walked directly towards the couch and sat down two inches away from his lover, paying special attention to not touch him with any part of his body.

"Fine. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and sighed. "What was the question again?"

"As I recall… how are you?" replied the novelist in a tone that gave away nothing.

The pink haired singer blushed fiercely.

"Sorry, I guess I really am acting a bit too defensively. It just really pissed me off what you did! For godssake you didn't come home for two days straight! I was sure you were out somewhere cheating on me!" his voice positively trembling with remorse.

"Don't you mean out somewhere 'soliciting'?"

The boy suppressed a snort. "Sorry about that remark too."

"Hmph."

"Most likely you didn't know they were hookers until they slipped you the bill."

The novelist's lip curled up in something slightly resembling a smile.

"I admit," he began, "I may have overreacted… a little." He took a long drag of his cigarette and turned to face his open-mouthed lover. He could see through the tempest in his eyes the towering volcano of Shuichi's outrage threatening to erupt once more.

"And… you do look good… sometimes." He added for good measure. The storm disappeared as if by magic.

The novelist couldn't possibly look any cuter at that moment, some romance novelist he was, 'you look good'! Shuichi struggled to keep his laughter at bay but all he could manage was to tone it down to a simple chuckle. "That's a horrible understatement!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Understatement? You've been reading dictionaries now?" he teased.

"Shut up," he winked, "know it all."

The older of the two smirked and stretched an arm towards his lover's pink hair, ruffling it carelessly. "Auto-erotic narcissism, is it?" he asked, making his lover blush furiously. "Guess now that makes you the biggest pervert of the two."

"Hardly." the boy giggled.

"It's not a question, I'm telling you you are." replied the novelist as he smashed his cigarette on the ashtray.

"You know," the singer spoke as he turned to face his lover, "You're very pretty but you come with a maaajor blindspot." he said, gesturing with his arms.

"Really?" inquired the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest and looking amused, "How so?"

"You're missing the most important part here, you haven't asked me what I'm thinking about while… you know… " he scratched his head sheepishly, "doing it."

The novelist smiled broadly now, a rare sight to begin with. Of course he had thought of that, he had basically thought of nothing else for the past couple of days. He reached for his cigarettes, bit one out of the packet and lit it, taking his time to savour the first drag. "Enlighten me, brat." He returned to his languid position and crossed his arms once more. He had eyes for nothing else and if there was an earthquake or Godzilla trotted past the window he wouldn't have cared, all his attention was focused on the smaller man in front of him, scarlet with shame.

Shuichi's index fingers bumped against each other matching the speed of hummingbird wings while he summoned the courage to start talking.

"Well… ano… you see…" he looked impossibly innocent at that moment, had he not known better Yuki would have thought he was about to say something along the lines of 'I think you're cute'.

"Could you just look away for a second?" the singer asked tentatively.

"No way, this is a month's worth of entertainment. I would film you if I could." the blonde replied, positively amused.

Shuichi took a deep breath and looked away, "Ithinkofwhatyoumightbethinki ngwhenyoufuckme."

The novelist chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Shu-chan." he teased.

The boy turned to his lover, knees pressed together and both hands trapped between his legs, a tomato for a face.

"I think of what you might be thinking when you.. when we… make love." he shut his eyes following the logic of ostriches.

As far as Shuichi was concerned, the silence that followed could have lasted for days. It took him all but a satanic conjuration for superhuman powers to gather the necessary courage to peek out of his right eye in search of the writer's gaze.

"Idiot." Yuki whispered. "That's... not so bad."

Shuichi thought he could hear the novelist's smile. Hear it, literally. But his brain was turned off the moment he felt his lover's lips pressed against his own. Within moments the kiss deepened and the taller man pulled his genki lover closer, sitting him on his lap.

"If you're so curious as to what I'm thinking when we fuck, I'll tell you." he threatened while nibbling here and there.

"Hnn, Yuki…" moaned Shuichi, straddling his lover and digging his fingers deep into his silky blonde mane.

"Bedroom." commanded the blonde, standing up unceremoniously, Shuichi fell backwards and hit the ground hard, but his face was all smiles. He followed his lover with his eyes, watching as his blazer slid off his shoulders and fell on the floor. As it did, a bunch of pamphlets fell out of the inner pocket. Shuichi ran over to his lover jumping over the pile of coloured paper, barely glancing at them as he did so.

"What's with all the pamphlets, Yuki?" he asked while holding on to his lover's arm as the reached the bedroom.

Yuki looked back at the discarded pamphlets and smirked. What the hell did he think he had been doing for two whole days?

"My therapist suggested we talked this through. If talking failed, that was Plan B."

The two of them walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

On the floor lay scattered a variety of pamphlets from 'CATHOLIC SUMMER YOUTH CAMPS', 'SEXUAL ADDICTION REHABILITATION', 'CHANGE IS POSSIBLE!' all the way to 'IS YOUR SON A PERVERT?'

-

Owari

And again, if you've read this far, it is my duty to reward you (and to promote the result of two months worth of seclusion), I've translated and subtitled Gravitation Sound Story III and it's up and running on Youtube! Search for Gravitation Sound Story 3 English Subtitles and you're good to go! Comments would be very much appreciated, I love comments.


End file.
